


Best not to travel alone

by InspiredDragonWriter



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredDragonWriter/pseuds/InspiredDragonWriter
Summary: Quirrel meets a new friend before entering Dirtmouth, Pappily a traveling musician who has no purpose. So he invites her to join, to exploring Hallow Nest. Meeting new bugs and friends along the way, Qurriel finds his reason for being in this dead kingdom are darker than what he ever thought it could be.





	1. A chance meeting at a dead town outskirt

**Author's Note:**

> Please do enjoy this, its my first Hollow Knight story. I apologies for my spelling and Grammar, it shall improve though. Please note that this is mainly a Quirrel story, he is the main focus here. Pappily is going to be the only oc in the story, another would be mentioned but that's it. please do enjoy this take on what Quirrel did when he came to Hollow Nest, only this time he has his own travel companion.

“Ah at least I won’t be in the dark for a while now” a rather worn out pill bug spoke tiredly, rubbing his back a little from the long climb up a cliff face in the dark he had just done.

 

The bug  was named Quirrel and he had travelled all the way to this land, as he felt as if something was calling him here. He did not know what it was, just that he needed to come here. It was all he really had to be honest; he had no memories of his past.

So he felt that coming here, to see what called him. He had already met two bugs on his was here, one kind bug named Boon that he saved from some horrible dirtcarvers creatures. It was rather pleasant it been so long, since he last saw a friendly face.

The food he ate was rather good as well; he would have to remember eat more regularly from now on. But He had also soon reminded however not all bugs are friendly.

He had been attacked by a bug in a red cape and yielding a long nail on a line, if it was not for the protection the mask on his head gave him he was sure she would have squired him on the spot.  
Quirrel sighed as he walked along the path that was lit by pretty, Lumafly lamps. It was rather peaceful, just the sound of the wind and his footsteps along the path.

It may be why the soft sound of music caught his attention so fast, looking up and around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The music sounded like…a flute...why did it sound so sad?

  
He carried on looking until he saw a figure in the distant, sitting down under a lamp. A flute held up, to their face. Playing the melody, he paused a little. He was partly to enjoy the song, another to figure out if this bug was dangerous or not. Since they were under the lamp he could make them out rather clearly. It appeared they were wearing a blue cape, and hood that appeared to have a bell dangling off the end. He could not see their face right, but once he kicked a stone by mistake they turned towards him. He saw a pale white mask from under the hood.

The bug slipped down the mask as they stood up rather fast; backing up a little they seemed to be eyeing Quirrel rather wearily.  
He could not really blame them to be honest, he was feeling the same. Quirrel raised his hands, keeping them away from his nail. From what he could see, this bug was not armed and was only holding their flute above their head as if they were going to whack him with that instead.

  
“I apologise, I did not mean to scare you. I just over heard your song, it’s rather beautiful” he used flattery in hopes it was calm the other bug down. It seemed to work as they lowered their arms a little; standing up straight they stayed silent thought. Quirrel kept his distant; it felt a little awkward as he rubbed the back of his head.

  
“Thank you” a soft voice spoke, so quietly that Quirrel almost missed it. Sheepishly staring down now, the caped bug seemed to be fidgeting on the spot a little. The voice spoke again loudly and clearer with a sweet ring to it, Quirrel just about picked up another “thank you”.

  
The wandering bug paused a moment but smiled under his mask, nodding his head and tipping up the larger mask on his head a little. “You’re welcome, you play rather well. Anyway my name is Quirrel” he tipped the mask again bowing his head a little. Throughout his travels he had learned it never failed to be polite and kind whenever you could…at least most of the time.

  
The caped bug paused for a moment, titling their head a little causing the bell that hung from their hood to chime a little. “My name is Pappily, I am a traveling musician” they spoke even more softly, before they stepped a little closer to him, bowing their selves.  
It was now that Quirrel could make out that their cape was in fact wings. He could see the wonderful patterns and powdered scales, he found himself staring a little and felt embarrassed. 

It seemed this bug was a butterfly; he had not seen one of them in a long while. They were rather pleasant bugs to be around, but he still kept his guard a little. Even the gentlest creatures had a dark side; he learned that the hard way more than once.  
Pappily seemed to be calming down a little and feeling more comfortable around him now, so he spoke again “so…may I ask what brings you here? This land is rather empty now from what I have heard, the kingdom died long ago. Few bugs live here now, I felt that I must visit and see the kingdom for myself” he spoke with wonder in his voice. Pappily gave a short nod “I come to seek my purpose…for I have none…my music is all I have...” they spoke rather sombrely.

Quirrel felt his chest tighten a little, he was unsure why, and without much though he spoke again. “Well, if you wish, why not travel with me for a while? I seek what calls me to this kingdom, while you wish to find your purpose. So perhaps we can help each other?” he said rather cheerfully. While he was cursing at himself on the inside, why did he say that? They knew nothing of each other, and he just invited them to join him?  
Pappily was a little taken back by this, but could pick up on the pill bug worry, with a huff they nodded. “I have been told its best not to travel alone in this kingdom, there are dangers here…and I don’t have a weapon to protect myself” looking at Quirrel, they had already picked up on the weapon.

They figured this bug could offer them some protection; they seemed friendly enough after all. They got no dangerous vibes from them, a special little ability Pappily had. Thanks to their antenna they could always sense the feelings and intention of those around them. Rather useful.

  
“I could use a good warrior bug to watch my back here, would you protect a little lady like me then” they asked softly. She hated using this card, but she knew bugs are more inclined to aid a seemingly helpless bug.  
Quirrel was taken back a little, he though they were just shy or weary of him. But to be so blunt and forward like that cached him off guard a little. He could not very well turn her down now. After all he was the one that asked first after all, so he nodded his head “but of course Miss Pappily, now would you like to get going? The signs say the town of Dirtmouth it not that far ahead” he spoke gently.

  
And with a short nod from her, the pair set down the path. Each a little weary of the other still, but both glad not to be alone anymore. They both had forgotten how, nice it felt to be around others. They soon came to a large drop; it would take a long while to climb down. Pappily turned to Quirrel and asked rather bluntly, “How heavy are you?” With an amused tone, her pale mask hiding her expression. But Quirrel could tell she was smirking, putting his hands on sides with a huff. “Well not very much I can assure you, why?” part of him already figuring out what she was going to do.

  
“Please close your eyes, I can get us down there…just…close them please ok?” she asked again, her mocking tone gone. Now slightly nervous one instead, fidgeting a little. She did not look comfortable, Quirrel felt a little weary of letting his guard around someone he just met. But he felt bad for her, so he covered in his mask. He could hear some slight shuffling and then felt about of hands under his arms. The next thing he knew his feet no longer touched the floor, with a slight gasp he felt the wind passing by them rather fast. A little panicky set in, but the grip under his arms tightened a little.

In an almost reassuring way, and soon he felt his feet on the ground again and he was able to catch his breath again.  
Quirrel turned to Pappily; she was already standing next to him. Wings wrapped around her in their cape form again, he thought not to question her actions. “Thank you, we saved a lot of time doing that” he said cheerfully. “Come let’s get going” and off they went.

  
Quirrel found it rather interesting as they came across several large tablets, with blue writing upon them. Pappily did not seem interested in them but he was, sadly none really seemed to give much clues as to why he was here. They just seemed like warnings to keep out, but why did he feel like they were talking to someone in general. With a shrug they kept on going, there were several Crawlids, Vengeflies and tiktiks around. 

Many of them seemed to be already dead though, those that did not come near them Quirrel left alone. No sense in killing them for nothing after all, and they were kind of cute as well.  
They finally came to what seemed to be the exit, it looked like the door and been smashed to bits. Quirrel hoped it was natural ,because he would surely not like to meet the creature that did that. Once outside again they could see the light of the town, and even make out the buildings more clearly now. Just another drop down, Quirrel looked at Pappily again who gave a nod.

Closing his eyes again he was soon in the air again, this time he enjoyed it a little more and was almost a little disappointed when he touched the ground again.

Soon they reached the town; it was as barren as the surrounding wastelands. It seemed that hardly any of the small houses were lived in; part from two buildings that were brightly lit. Quirrel could make out a pair bug, one that appeared rather old. That was hunched over with a white horned mask, while the other bug next to them was very tall. She was talking with the old bug when they walked up, neither seemed to have noticed them yet.

  
Quirrel spoke first, with a happy cheery tone “hello there, we are new here. I am Quirrel and this is my friend Pappily” he pointed next to him, giving a small nod to the bugs in front. Who both looked rather surprised to see them, Quirrel noticed Pappily standing a little closer him watching as she gave them a little respectful bow.

  
The old bug gave a nod “greetings: it would seem that there are no ends to the amount of new faces I see now days. You may call me Elderbug” he bowed his head again. The tall female bug next to him smiled as he looked down at them, “I am Iselda, my husband and I got here a few days ago. We own the cartography shop right there” pointing to a nicely lit house not too far away from where they were standing.

  
“ If you need any mapping items do come in, it be nice to get some other customers after all” she spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice Elderbug chuckled softly “ ah yes , only that strange small one with the white mask has been though. We don’t get many come though these days, I feel rather blessed to have so many at such a short time” looking rather glumly ahead “ sadly once someone goes down into that well, I don’t see them again. Just those odd small bugs I’ve only ever seen come back” he then got a rather annoyed look from Iselda. As he hurried to correct him “though some bugs are safe down there as long as they know what they are doing. Much like Iselda’s husband of course he too comes back every so often “he chuckled nervously backing up a little bit.  
Pappily then suddenly buckled a little, knocking slightly into the Elderbug. Startling them a little, Quirrel looked a little concerned. “Are you ok? Do you need to sit?” seeing there was an iron bench not too far away from them. Both Elderbug and Iselda looked worried “maybe you should rest before you carry on” Elderbug stated softly. Pappily shook her head, her little bell chiming as she did. “No it is fine, I am just worn out a little. I am ok now, sorry about worrying you.” Standing back next to Quirrel side, he could not shake the feeling something was a little odd here. But he shrugged it off, looking back at Iselda again.

  
With a huff Iselda smiled down at the pair again “well if you want to go down into that maze too, then I guess you should stop by the shop first” she said sweetly walking over, Quirrel looked a little worried. Leaning over he whispered to Pappily “em…I don’t have any of this kingdoms currency…we may be out of luck” he said a little more worried now. Pappily gently tapped his should, showing a small bag from under her cape. “I found a geo deposit before I ran into you. This will be enough, we can find more once we are down there too” she followed after Iselda was a less worried Quirrel walking behind her.

 

The shop was rather homily; it smelt of paper and ink. But it seemed rather small for a bug as tall as Isleda as she had to duck not to bump into a lamp on the way in and was now leaning on the counter watching them both look around.  
“I recommend the quill and paper along with this charm; it’s called the wayward compass. It would show where you are on the map, very useful if you’re worried about getting lost easy.” Quirrel marvelled upon hearing that, that seemed rather perfect for them; it would not do them any good to get lost down there.

  
Pappily nodded “ that do perfectly, how much would that be” she asked politely while she opened her small bag, with a small smile Isleda spoke “ 120 geo for the quill and ink and 220 geo for the charm. Though I am sorry it’s the only one we have left, the small bug before you brought the other one. Oh and here is a list of some of the maps we have, each is priced too” Pappily paused a little looking back at Quirrel. Damit they did not have enough geo after all maybe enough for one map and the quill or just the charm… well the charm was useless if they did not have a map so maybe they should get that first?...but if they got lost then…ah she was neve good with this kind of things. It stressed her out and made her panicky, especially now since both Quirrel and Isleda were looking at her oddly.

  
It was not hard to notice that she was troubled; Quirrel could see her wings trembling a little. With a gently hand on her should he spoke softly “ I think we just get that map and the quill and ink please Mrs Isleda, we will come back for the charm another time. I am rather good at finding my way around anyway. Thank you though for your kindness” he spoke politely.

  
And with that the purchase was done, and they bid Isleda goodbye and left. Pappily felt rather like a fool now, with a little sigh she whispered a small thank you to Quirrel who just gave a little tip of his mask “you’re welcome Pappily; don’t be afraid to ask for help. I would never judge you or make fun of you” he said softly, she could tell he was smiling under his mask. Which made her smile a little too, this pill bug was rather sweet. She would have to watch out for him as well it seem, the sweet were often taken advantage of.


	2. A new friend? and perhaps my quest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel and Pappily journey is off to an interesting start, now while studying the black egg temple they meet a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wonderful, thank you for your wonderful comments. I never really expected anyone to like this story, but I hope you all enjoy what I have to show

Heading down the well, both had manged to get down without much trouble. There were two ways they could go, unsure where to go first. Quirrel rubbed the back of his head, now where should they go first. The map they had brought was for a place called green path, the only thing was that they had no idea how to get there yet. The pill bug could feel a slight pull on his chest to go left; it seemed Pappily wanted to go right though. As she was staring rather intently at the right, she held her flute close to her chest and spoke softly to him.

“Someone is coming …though I don’t think we have to be worried” she turned to him giving a little nod. Quirrel looked rather surprised by this but now he could hear the distant sound of humming. Soon they saw a rather happy looking chubby bug with a long nose and antenna walking towards them with a slight bounce in their step. When they spotted Quirrel and Pappily, a huge smile appeared on their face as they waved at them.

“Well hello there young friends, are you off to explore this wondrous land.” The happy bug asked stopping in front of them, Quirrel returned the wave, his voice laced with the same happy tone. “Ah yes, we are new here though. We only have one map at the moment, that of green path but we are unsure how to get there” he said now more sheepishly. Though Quirrel defiantly felt that they did need to go left, he was unsure why but it seemed to get louder the more he stayed still.

“ ah you must have met my wife Iselda, I am Cornifer it is a pleasure to see more friendly faces down here” his cheerful tone waved slightly as he looked behind him a moment before looking back at the pair.

“I am Quirrel and this is Pappily, it’s nice to meet you” he said happily. Cornifer nodded in agreement as he took out his quill from his bag and offered his hand forward “  here if you give me your map ill add the routes to get to your Green Path if you wish” he said softly. Pappily gripped her flute more tightly as she spoke instead “we don’t have any geo though” her voice sounded full of guilt for some reason, Quirrel gave her a confused glance. But a soft chuckle broke his gaze, as Cornifer shook his head “no need, you made my dear Iselda happy by being customers for her. I know she does get bored and lonely in that shop, so this is a thank you” he said with soft sound that neither Quirrel or Pappily could place.

After a few moments Cornifer gave the map back to Pappily who slipped it under her cape, she was still gripping her flute in her hands. Quirrel figured she wanted to say something but was too shy to ask, he turned to their new friend and nodded his head “ thank you my friend, this is very kind of you and be a great start for us” the pill bug praised happily.

Cornifer nodded with a smile, but paused as he seemed to be looking more at Quirrel now. “Hmm before you go to Green Path, I think you might find it interesting to go right. Take a look at the temple, it is rather interesting” he then pointed to the mask that Quirrel worn on his head. “I am pretty sure that’s one of the masks that are engraved in the temple” he said his voice full of wonder.

Quirrel tipped the mask a little as he looked up at it with a look of wonder “thank you friend, we shall. And thank you again for all of your help” he said tipping his mask again, the map maker gave a bow “no problem dear friends, please do come to the shop again some time. I am sure my wife would love that, now I must be off. She does worry for me” he said in a tone that was unfamiliar again. Once he left, Pappily had been looking down a little. She seemed disappointed as she held her flute closer to her chest; her wings seemed to be wrapping around herself a little more tightly. She was already walking forward towards the room Cornifer had said where the temple was.

Quirrel tipped his mask again looking down; he was not used to traveling with bugs. Most liked to keep to them, he wondered why she was acting so odd. He followed after her wondering what he could say; they were avoiding the hostile creatures.  He wondered what he could say to his new travel partner; soon they were walking up to a large building.

Quirrel soon felt himself stop as he stared up at the dark foreboding temple; it felt awfully eerie and uneasy. He barely noticed the butterfly step closer to him; she had reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“If you want to go in…I’ll go with you if you want…it just…feel very uneasy…something…is not right here…like a heavy air of sadness and rage is all around here” she spoke slowly and carefully, looking very uneasy. He patted her hand gently “don’t threat, I am sure we don’t have to worry” his attention to the temple again as they walked inside.

There was not much room inside other that a massive looking creepy looking door, it looked like a huge black egg. On the front were three carvings of masks, each were slightly different. One looked exactly like the one Quirrel wore on his head, while the one in the middle had one single hole in the middle of its mask. And the last one had six holes; the pill bug had walked forward and was inspecting the markings. While the butterfly had decided to take a sit not too far away from him, she lifted up her flute and began to play a song. It sounded sad….very sad…, it was enough to break Quirrel from his gaze.

He said nothing though, since it seemed it was keeping her calm. It was rather pleasant as well, even though it sounded sad and made his chest feel heavy. He found himself staring up the carvings, looking at the carving of his mask. He felt his mind buzzing; he figured that if he had any memories of his past. He was sure he would have been able to see something, but all he felt was sadness.  So he took that to mean that whoever this was on his mask, was someone very important. To this kingdom and …to himself, he just wished he could remember just how.

He decided to speak up a little when the butterfly song had ended “that was rather beautiful ….” He turned to her as she looked at him, the bell on her hood chiming a little. “ music is the most important thing in my life…it helps a lot…it helps deal with things…” that was all she said as she pulled her knees up close to her and rest her head on them.

That was when Quirrel had put two and two together “ well…I guess we will have to talk to Cornifer, to see what that pleasant song he was humming then right” he said. A large smile behind his mask when he saw, Pappily look at him with her head titled to the side. A soft giggle can out from her as she settled down again “yes…id like that…apologies Quirrel but would you mind if I rest my eyes for a moment? I have not slept in some time” she said softly. While the pill bug himself gave a light chuckle, nodding “ rest away my friend, ill wake you when it’s time to go” he said softly rather happy she would trust him so much already as to not leave her while she is in a vulnerable state.

While she rested Quirrel was left with his own thoughts, looking up again at the carvings on the door.  He knew this must be his reason for being here, what had been calling him here to this kingdom for so long now. Most of him was glad he was going to find out what had been calling him and hopefully maybe get his lost memories back as well.

Part another part of him was scared; he felt a deep dread burning inside his chest. That if he did go through with whatever this was. Then he may not like the ending result.

Quirrel had been deep in his thoughts that he did not notice someone else enter in behind him; he felt an odd sensation and looked to his side.  Standing beside him was a small creature with a white horned mask, wearing an old tetrad cape and with a beat up looking nail on their back.

They looked like a child if anything, what surprised him most was how silently they walked up on him. And how he did not even seem to feel worried there was someone here that had been able to sneak up on him so well.

Deciding it would be rude not to speak with then, he turned slightly and cheerfully spoke **“** Hello there! How delightful to meet another traveller on these forgotten roads. You're a short one, but you've a strong look about you **.”** He watched for a moment while the short bug looked up at him, it seemed such an empty stare inside thoughts black holes. But an odd formality stirred inside Quirrel chest, smiling under his mask he continued to introduce himself.

 **“** I'm Quirrel. I have something of an obsession with uncharted places. **”** Again there was no response from the little bug, they looked at them again but gave what looked like a little nod. He then looked over towards the sleeping butterfly that was still leaning up the wall a little. Quirrel gave another warm smile behind his mask “ah that is my travel companion Pappily, I met her outside the kingdom and we decided to traverse this kingdom together” he spoke cheerfully, in truth he was glad to have someone to travel with. He had been alone for so long, he could not really remember the last time he had travelled with anyone.  Rubbing his head, he spoke again to partly speak with this new bug and partly to distract himself from the sadness inside his heart.

 **“** This ancient kingdom holds many fascinating mysteries, and one of the most intriguing of them is standing right before us **”**  it was rather odd, he felt so much knowledge rushing about his head, but no memories to how or where he got this information from…it was like he just knew it. Another glance as his side, the bug was still staring up at him. It was a little unnerving but he still felt that he was not in any danger; he carried on with his train of thoughts.

 **“** A great stone egg, lying in the corpse of an ancient kingdom. And this egg...Is it warm? It certainly gives off a unique air **.”**  He felt a great deal of emotion and…something else he could describe coming off the strange stone egg, he could see the small bug looking up at it. Placing a small little black nub like hand upon the egg, looking up at the carvings on the stone again. Was it Quirrel imagination or did he just hear a faint growling sound within the egg itself? Whatever it was it seemed to have stirred Pappily from her slumber as she let out a soft sound and turned her hooded head over to him. Startling at the new comer, but she said nothing. Only looking to Quirrel who gave a little nod to assure her all was fine, as he carried on speaking.

 **“** Can it be opened? There are strange marks all over it...”  He spoke softly as he had rubbed the mask upon his head, he felt that this was extremely important…why else would the same mask upon his head be carved into that strange stone egg?...why was he here then?...looking to his side at the strange bug again…he had a strange feeling that this small bug was a part of it somehow…it was like a little voice at the back of his head was telling him to trust the little bug…the little bug will help. The little bug…will save us all? What an odd thought….

“I do so love a mystery...And who knows what other marvels lie even deeper below us...” He felt his calling was below them…far under them in…a strange craven…but…he wanted to make sure he explore all of this kingdom first…he wanted to see it all…he felt an uneasy dreadful feeling that followed though…that if he did listen to the calling…what followed…may not be as pleasant and would defiantly end in heart break.

“For so long I've felt drawn here. So many tales full of wonders and horrors. No longer could I resist. I just had to see it for myself.” He would sometimes like there was a robe around his foot and he was being dragged into oblivion when it came to wanting to come here. He just could not stop the need to come here, and now he was here… he was terrified, excited, happy and yet somewhat sad.

 **“** And what a time I chose to arrive! This dead world has sprung to life.”  It did really seem like the kingdom had been more active, going by what he had already seen. He even got the luck to run into a new travel companion and the bugs that lived in the town above as well. Even this little bug, they now were looking at their own little map. Placing what looked like a pin at a certain place on it, maybe he could ask to take a look at their map.  Pappily was laying next the wall watching them, slowly standing up and walking over to them in a slow pace. Carefully eyeing up the small bug in front of them, who just looked at them and gave them a nod.

 **“** The creatures are riled up and the earth rumbles. The air is thick. I wonder what could have brought it all about?” it was odd, for so long he had heard that the kingdom was dead. Not many travelled here anymore, and those that did rarely were seen again. Just the brave few would return, or these that turn tail and ran as soon as they saw this ghost kingdom.

Quirrel looked at the small bug again, with a soft smile he spoke gently leaning down a little “To persevere in this ruin, that old nail alone just won't be enough. Though that's no problem! One only has to look around.”Giving a gently pat on the small bug back, he felt rather uneasy doing that. Not only did it seem the bug give him another empty stare but the strange bug felt…soft to the touch but cold as well…it was not so unheard of but…it felt …off.

“Plenty have come before us and most have met their grisly end, many more equipped than you and I.” shaking his head he dismissed the odd feeling, looking towards Pappily. She did not have a weapon at all. So maybe they should try and find one for her while they were down here. It would defiantly help if she also had some protection since he would worry if he could not get to her in time.

“I'm sure they wouldn't mind were a fellow explorer to relieve them of their tools. It's a kindness really. The dead shouldn't be burdened with such things.”  He looked down sadly thinking of that, it sadden him to think how many died down here…how many probably died alone with no one around them…he gave a heavy sigh looking down, closing his eyes as he tried to shake the sadness from his head. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Pappily by his side, he wondered just how she could seem to  feel what others felt…then he smiled softly as something ran though his mind again – some butterflies could pick up on emotions and intentions with their antennas…again…how did he know that?

“Did you pass that town above? What a gloomy little place, and such majesty hidden right beneath!”   He smiled again when the small bug gave a nod, looking up at him again now. There map gone back under their cape, they seemed such useful things capes…maybe he should get one too…

“I suppose that's why they've all headed down here. Who could resist such possibilities?”  He felt the excitement rush though him again, maybe he should just focus on the good right now…now was a time to explore and gain more knowledge and other great things. Whatever called him here could wait a little more, now he just wanted to explore this kingdom… “Truly a marvel...” he sighed happily his little rant over…he had now only realized that the little bug had not said another at all, and now was just watching him. Rubbing the back of his head a little embossed “I am sorry friend…I went on a bit there did I not…do you have anything to say? He asked softly.  The bug shook their head, then pointed to where a mouth would be on their mask and shook its head.

Quirrel seemed to understand and felt a little sadness for the poor bug “oh you can’t speak? I am sorry little one” only smiling when the bug waved its little nub hand at them again.

It was now Pappily who spoke up “you are smaller than most… are you a child? She asked in such a soft and caring voice, that reminded Quirrel of something but it faded as fast as it appeared; only frustrating the pill bug a little more.

While the bug in front of them paused a moment looking down then shrugged “you….don’t know? Oh my…are you alone? She asked again even softer now kneeling down to the small bug level. Who gave a nod, but waved their little nub hand again as if to say it was fine. Then with a fast motion they took off their beat up looking nail from their back, and held it up in a sort of victory pose.

Pappily though that was adorable, it was rather odd. she felt no bad intentions off this little bug…but…she did not feel anything much  good either…in fact she felt  almost nothing….there was something faint coming from the bug though…something that made her feel at ease once she was able to place it.

What she felt coming from this small bug was…a desire to help, and that made her like this little bug a lot. Much like Quirrel she only felt kindness from him, a desire for knowledge and….incredible loneliness. It why she felt so compelled to stay with him, she never felt such strong emotions come off one bug before.

With a smile she patted the small bug on the head gently, they froze first but then seemed to relax into it. Holding her flute in the other hand she stood up, giving the bugs head one last rub.

“Would you like a song my little friend?” she asked sweetly, the bug nodded their head and kneeled down in front of them. Quirrel smiled sitting down as well, maybe this little one should travel with then too?. It would be more interesting would it not?

A soft melody began to play; it seemed this song was a little happier sounding. It was strange that such a pleasant sound could come from a flute made of wood. Maybe he could learn to play something…would he already know to play something? Quirrel was driven from his thoughts when the flute music stopped and the small bug in front of them stood up. Patting their little nubs together and bowing their head to Pappily who gave a soft chuckle. “ why thank you, now little one do you wish to” she was cut off by the small bug waving at her and Quirrel and then walking out of the temple now, waving again and disappearing  around the corner. Both Quirrel and Pappily were a little surprised, looking at each other then back at the exit. Quirrel gave a little chuckle rubbing the back of his head “well I guess our little friend wants to travel alone then…perhaps we should move on ourselves?” he asked titling his head to the side “we could rest longer if you need it Pappily” he said sweetly.  A gentle pat on his arm, while Pappily walked a little ahead of him “ I am fine now, thank you Quirrel. Why don’t we go to that Green path way? I am sure there will be interesting things to find there as well” looking at him with an expression hidden. But she felt he was getting troubled, it must be being in this room. With a nod from the pill bug the two set off to their next destination. Unware that they were being watched by someone as they stepped out of the temple and plan they next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully my spelling and grammar can improve even more, hope you are enjoying this so far. now just who is watching Quirrel and Pappily? find out next time.


	3. House? Camping?....loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel duo come across some new faces, some annoying while others are...well

Avoiding the husks was getting more annoying, but Pappily though it best they just fly over them.  So while Quirrel closed his eyes he felt himself getting picked up and carried , a soft breeze on his shell. He could feel something soft and fluffy brushing him a little and gave a small smile, figuring it was the butterfly’s fluff that was on her chest. It was so soft,that Quirrel barely registered when they landed just below the well entrance.

“ I am not too heavy for you am I?” he asked as he waited for Pappily to wrap her wings back around herself, she was still shy about him seeing her with them open it seems. He found it rather odd since he worn nothing but his masks and headscarf. But some bugs were just like that, feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned smiling at the butterfly as she just finished slipping up her hood, the bell chiming as she did. “ not at all really, you are rather light despite your cute chubby appearance” she said with a playful tease. The pillbug was still a little surprised, he would have felt a little hurt by the comment if she not said cute beforehand. Feeling his cheeks heat up a little, he looked away “ well I guess I'll take that as a compliment” he said with his own teasing tone. Both bug chuckled a little and would have walked on If it was not for the little yelp and something falling in front of them. Quirrel felt himself auto piloting standing in front of  his friend, his nail out and ready to attack. Until they got a better look at what,or who fell in front of them.

They were a bug that seemed to be wearing armor and a blue hood that hid their appearance, there was also a strange looking shield on their arm. With a whine they got up and upon noticing them, they straighten   up and acted like nothing happened.

“ Are you alright friend?” Quirrel asked in a slight worried tone, that must of hurt. They fell right onto their face, it was clear they were in pain but were now try to hideit .Not to well to be honest,but it was understandable. You don't really want to look weak in front of strangers after all, who knows what would happen.

The strange bug scoft, rubbing his face with the back of his hand and puffing his chest up. “ of course I am, it takes more than a little fall to deter a mighty warrior like myself” he boosted more.  Pappily and Quirrel could only exchange concerned and worried looks as the bug was swaying a little, the pillbug gave a soft sigh as he placed a gentle hand on the armoured bug shoulder. “ maybe you should rest up a bit my friend, that fall looked like it hurt” he spoke kindly.  But the armoured bug pushed off Quirrel hand, turning his head away “ peh, great warriors such as myself don't need rest” he spoke rather rudely. Pappily pouted at this, not liking that this guy was being such a jerk. Stepping forward she gently held onto Quirrel hand, the tension was a little thick as she took her time to say something.

“ Well then, we should introduce ourselves. we don't want to be RUDE” growling the last word out, the butterfly friendly voice came back “ I am Pappily and this is Quirrel, who are you mister great warrior?” she asked with a slight mocking tone in her voice. While Quirrel could not help but frown at that, it seemed the armoured bug  did not seem to pick up on it. “ well I am Tiso, you do well to remember that” he huffed and turned to leave. He was walking towards the temple, still staggering a little but walking fine nonetheless. 

His butterfly friend seemed a bit annoyed as she walked in the opposite direction, her pace a little quicker than usual. Smiling under his mask, he followed her. Walking by her side , waiting for a moment before speaking. “ Are you ok?” he asked a little concerned, only to almost get a bell in his face as Pappily turned towards him faster then expected.  “ Yes em of course ...sorry...that guy just rubbed me the wrong way...I don't like it when others are rude for no reason” she sighed looking down as they walked.

Quirrel felt himself chuckle a little, gently resting a hand on her shoulder as they walked, “ we most likely never see that bug again.”  This caused the blue butterfly to chuckle herself, gently poking the pillbug in the belly. “ hey now, let's hope we do see him again at least. He is a great warrior” covering her mouth, sniggering. Quirrel just chuckled softly as they walked avoiding tiktiks, crawlids and those walking husks of former bugs. No sense in fighting if you can avoid it.

Soon the pair came  to a drop, with platforms leading all the way down. There were more creatures in this room too, even some odd ones flying about in odd patterns. whatever plagues this land. It is sure doing a number on these poor bugs, Pappily does not feel right about killing them. Quirrel smiles at her softly “ perhaps it's best...if you want...i’ll do it...just cover your eyes ok?” he said softly, a hand resting on the butterfly shoulder.  She looked at him, a moment passed and she nodded. covering her eyes as she turned away, she began singing to herself so she would not hear what the pillbug was about to do.

She was still singing to herself when she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder again, turning she smiled at Quirrel who patted slightly. Looking straight ahead there were no other creatures in sight, not even the sound of their little feet scurrying around the ground.

Pappily signed, she knew she would have to do the same soon...but now...it just made her heart feel heavy...it reminded her too much of the past. She closed her eyes tightly pushing all that emotion down, no not now...do not...not now…

Shaking her head she smiled at Quirrel “ lets see whats in the room right up a head shall we?” she asked jumping the gaps on the platforms and landing gracefully with Quirrle behind her landing just as gracefully.

The first thing they heard when entering the room was crying, the room was dark and ...empty...there were dozens upon dozens of small hut looking buildings...and in certain was a large green grub sobbing his heart out.

Quirrel and Pappily looked at each other a little worried now before rushing over to him, a little unsure what to say Quirrel spoke first. “ what troubles you so Friend? “ he dare not add more, the grub looks over at them. Sobbing still. The poor grub struggles to find his words, he managed to speak out.

“my family...they...are all gone...I am the only one left….” he sobs, unable to speak much more. Quirrel felt his heat sink, what was he meant to say to that. Turning to Pappily to see if she had an answer, only to be shocked to see that she was gone. Looking around he just about sees her blue wings disappearing out the door, confused he turns to the sad grub. “ I am sorry for your loss…I hope you find some peace” he said solemnly before rushing out to see where his travel companion went. Rushing out the door he looked around, but stopped when he saw the little butterfly next to the door, her back against the wall. her wings wrapped tightly around her, her hood now completely covering her face. Looking closer, Quirrel could see she was trembling….

Not really knowing what to do, he sat down next to her. He did not know what was happening, he just knew it would help best if he just sat there. Being there was enough, was what something inside was telling him. He reached up and touched the mask resting upon his head, he felt an odd tug on his own chest again….. followed by a thought….

maybe he lost someone too….

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words, i am sorry its taking so long to update. its hard to find inspiration these days and the writers block is always right there.   
> updates will come more often now,


End file.
